bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Daitenshi
The Daitenshi (大天使, Archangel) are devils of Hell that serve directly under the authority of the Punisher. They are assigned roles of ensuring dominion over the punished souls and quelling rebellions made by them as well as rogue and exceptionally powerful demons. Overview Appearance As Devils, Daitenshi retain a human appearance and only a few inhuman traits can be shown visibly (aside from their supernatural powers). They are various and unique in their appearance. Many, despite being under the Punisher as a sort of unit, do not carry their own personal uniform and are recognized by their unique energy. However, like the Togabito that inhabit Hell, Daitenshi have chains wrapped around their person that mark them as servants of the Punisher, though they are not as hindering as the chains binding the Togabito. These chains are often hidden under their clothing, serving as hidden weapons. Transformation Daitenshi are particularly powerful devils selected by the Punisher in order to serve her, keep souls within their eternal damnation, and silence the ones who attempt to rebel against her divine rule. Before becoming Daitenshi, devils are little more than physically empowered monsters who act out of instinct. The ones that are selected undergo a brief yet time-consuming process of transformation. Because of the forceful shifting of the devil's chemistry and awakening of identity, the process is extremely agonizing to endure. As described by one, it is seen as the full extent of torture that could be ever inflicted within the dimension of Hell. However, once the transformation process is complete, the resulting devil will have its very own physical identity and free will. The transformation itself is seen as a sign of "evolution", and veteran Daitenshi will give praise to their newfound brother/sister for being able to get through the intense pain. It is standard for one to be a devil before undergoing such a transformation. However, it is also possible for a Togabito to become one. The process is less horrendous for Togabito, as they already possess their own identities and free will. The difficulty arises in the fact that the majority of Togabito within Hell have already gone insane and lost their minds due to the powerful influence. A Togabito that has managed to retain sanity and stability within the environment is needed; otherwise, the insanity will simply transfer into the transformation. Shou Yoshizawa, a recent Togabito-turned-Daitenshi, describes it as a test of the human will that separates the weak-hearted from the nigh-invincible. History Little is known of the Daitenshi's history, but it is implied that they were existence some time after the beginning of time. At one point, they engaged in a war with the Shikyotenshi, distant relatives a and mirroring race in both ethnicity and purpose. The Shikyotenshi were defeated by the Daitenshi, assuring the Punisher's full control over Hell. Powers & Abilities The Daitenshi are considered to be the deadliest group of soldiers in existence. Their powers are regarded as unnatural and horrifying due to the potency and the extent of their intended effects, even to the likes of other supernatural races. Combined with years of fighting experience, they are rivaled by only the strongest of enemies - a fact emphasized by the dangerous nature of their duties and missions. *'Holy & Dark Flame Manipulation:' As angels under the Punisher's command, the Daitenshi are capable of using Gōka energy - a type of energy that makes up the very foundations and atmosphere of the abilities that . The majority of offensive attacks used by the Daitenshi come in the form of holy and dark flames While the former type isused to heal and remedy as well as burn and incinerate, dark flames are capable of incinerating anything to the point of erasing it from existence - something that even flames wielded by the most masterful of elemental wielders are unable to do. Dark flames can also, upon the will of a Daitenshi psychologically assault and burn away the psyche of victims. The very aura of such flames can instill fear and panic within those unfortunate enough to be within their heat. While the former type of flame is mostly used by half-breed Daitenshi, full-blooded Daitenshi commonly use dark flames. *'Chains:' Traditional to the majority of Hell-dwellers, the Daitenshi wear chains as part of the force that binds them to Hell. However, unlike the Togabito and like the Hantā, they are capable of using these chains as weaponry against their targets. When the body is exposed, the chains can be seen meshed and merged on the outside of their skin. However, this is seen as a symbol of strength among the Daitenshi rather than a sign of intense pain (albeit the chains do not cause any pain despite the visage). The length of these chains can stretch for a seemingly infinite amount, and the Daitenshi can fully control their path, enabling it to aim the chains for precise attacks. Furthermore, these chains can be lit up with the Gōka flames from their wielder, instantly incinerating whoever is unfortunate enough to be on the other end. Although they are nigh impossible to break, the chains are not invincible. Individuals such as Daigomi Bandai and Ashida have shown the ability to bend and break the chains. If too much of the chains are broken, the dark energy within the Daitenshi's body will turn on them and cause them to either go insane or revert back into their devil state. *'Enhanced Physical Performance:' All Daitenshi possess extraordinary speed, strength, and stamina well above that of the norm. Because of the rigorous training they undergo as well as the harsh discipline that they endure, their bodies are pushed to the limit to supernatural and devastating effect. The extent of these abilities vary from Daitenshi to Daitenshi. They are also extremely durable and resilient to damage, shrugging off blows that would severely wound, cripple, or kill anyone else. *'Regeneration:' In the event that Daitenshi do get wounded in the heat of battle, they are capable of quickly healing their wounds as well as restoring lost body parts. This is also a reason for their immense durability: suffering one injury makes the body "recognize" it and enable a type of immunity that toughens the affected area to defend against similar attacks. Notable Daitenshi *Shou Yoshizawa *Genesis Holmes *Yōketsu Kurosawa Category:Protagonists Category:Races Category:Hell